Thank You
by elyza-edeline
Summary: a song-fic based on precious Zammie time. Ally Carter owns all except for the song which is owned by Charice. Song: Thank You by Charice.  Dedicated to my big brother, Jonathan Fong...iloveyou Forever and Always
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own a thing (unfortunately). All credit goes to Ally Carter.

**Author's Note:** This song-fic is dedicated to one of my closest friends, Jonathan Fong. It's my way of saying "_Thank You_".

This song-fic is based on all the Zammie moments in the Gallagher series. There are some scenes in the story that wasn't part of the books. Based on the song _Thank You_ by _Charice_.

**Thank You**

Cammie's POV:

_The say when you find love,_

_You better hold on,_

_You gotta keep it,_

_Close to you…_

I kissed him to stop him from trying to convince me to stay behind. This was one risk I definitely wouldn't have him taking alone. I could feel his hands gripping my waist tightly, but I had no wish for him to loosen it.

_But you gotta give love,_

_If you gonna get love,_

_And you will know when,_

_Love's found you…_

I felt the pressure of his warm hands on my shoulders. He was offering me his jacket for warmth. I closed my eyes as the pressure was lessened. His exchange was the single gesture I've been hoping he would act with that would win my heart over.

_So I…_

_Just wanna thank you for,_

_All…_

_You have done…_

I pleaded for him not to as he met my gaze. He only aimed for the box that marked '**WARNING: EXPLOSIVES**' and mouthed the last words I did not want to hear. "Good-bye"

*** * * Chorus #1 * * ***

I ran through the tunnels, further away from the screams, the flames, from them, from him.

_Gave me strength when I had none at all,_

_Gave me hope when I was running low,_

_Showed me how to make it through and,_

_For everything you know I thank you…_

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't think about my losses now, I had to survive this; he wanted me to survive this.

_You believed when I'd no reason to,_

_You were there when I needed you…_

_Oh…_

_And I just want to thank you…_

_I just want to thank you…_

I lay on my hospital bed, barely moving, thinking about him. He was gone. He wasn't coming back this time. The one guy I would ever be allowed to love again was gone.

_I could imagine,_

_A world without you,_

_Facing the hard times,_

_All alone…_

I felt my vision being blurred. I could hear footsteps coming towards my door. I shut my eyes to fool my visitor into thinking I was still asleep. I felt a gentle and familiar hand stroke the edge of my face.

"I'll be right back, baby girl,"

Mom hesitated before she took her hand away. I heard her tiptoe to the door, open it silently and close it with a soft _thud_. I opened my eyes and sat up. The pain was unbearable, but it wasn't because of my scars or dislocated shoulder. I was in pain because I was alone, all alone. During the time I needed them the most, they had left me.

_It'd be a cold world,_

_I'd be a lost girl,_

_If I didn't have you,_

_Close to home…_

I couldn't help it, my thoughts drifted back to him and the overwhelming agony it brought with it.

_So I…_

_Just wanna thank you for,_

_All…_

_You gave up…_

*** * * Chorus #2 * * ***

I was standing on the rooftop again, surrounded by my sisters, but this time, we were not alone. The Blackthorne Boys surrounded us in a good way, they all knew what was at stake and they were prepared to sacrifice everything they had to make sure our team was victorious.

I stood there looking directly at him. His eyes stood out against the pitch-black sky. I had spent all this year trying to figure out his species, but I was no closer to it than scientist discovering a cure for leukemia or breast cancer. I knew I had to trust his kind, just for now, for just enough time to win this battle. So I let him strap me in and jumped alongside of him. For the second time this year, I was momentarily flying.

_Gave me strength when I had none at all,_

_Gave me hope when I was running low,_

_Showed me how to make it through and,_

_For everything I wanna thank you..._

I was in D.C for the Presidential Campaign Party, but nothing about it seemed like a party. My aunt lay on the gravel bleeding, slowing fading away. I cried, I screamed, I struggled my way back but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he was clenching my wrist and dragging me further from her. I could see my mother pushing Macey away from Abby's body; she was begging her sister not to leave her.

He turned me around to face him. I could see the desperation in his eyes. He wanted this to have a happy ending, but he knew as well as anyone that a spy's life never had a happy ending.

_You believed when I had given up,_

_Carried me and I was lifted up…_

_Oh…_

_I just wanna thank you…_

_I just wanna thank you…_

_Oh…_

I was sitting in the back of a limo, ready to be escorted back to the academy. But this didn't feel safe or pleasant, it felt wrong and it made me feel…empty.

_Oh, I'll be stranded,_

_I'd be nowhere,_

_Million miles away from all I know…_

_Oh…_

I stood by my CoveOps professor's doorway, watching my mom doze on his lap. Mr. Solomon was her last living memory of dad and she wasn't going to lose him when she had a choice.

He was standing right behind me. We hadn't talked or made eye contact since the incident in the Blackthorne tunnels, but he was safe behind me. That's all I needed to know.

_But you were there to keep me grounded,_

_I counted on you,_

_You brought me home…_

_Oh…_

*** * * Chorus #1 * * ***

I sat in his arms, tangled in my sheets, and cried. He held me close without a word and he didn't let go. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair until I could look up at him. He kissed me.

_Gave me strength when I had none at all,_

_Gave me hope when I was running low,_

_Showed me how to make it through and,_

_For everything you know I thank you…_

He led me through the tunnels, leading me to the danger that lay ahead. He looked so strong, so confident but he wasn't anymore sure that we'd win the war as I was. But still, he believed that we were strong enough, that we would live through this and that was enough for me.

_You believed when I'd no reason to,_

_You were there when I needed you…_

_Oh…_

_And I'm still standing here,_

_I just wanna thank you…_

_I just wanna thank you…_

I stood in the morning air looking at him, searching his eyes for any lies or secrets. He was wearing that smirk I missed so much. We were both standing there in the old pigeon breeding quarters, alive and well, still breathing. I was standing in the fresh morning air, looking at him. I was looking at Zach…and smiling.

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you_

_I just wanna thank you_

_(Just wanna thank you)_

_I just wanna thank you_

_I just wanna thank you_

_(just wanna thank you)_

**Thank you guys…**

**iloveyou Big Brother 3 **

**Forever and Always 3**


	2. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. It's Elyza here.

I'm so sorry. When I made this account, I promised myself to _never_ post an author's note as a separate chapter. But I promise this is good news.

_News ONE:_

I have a new account. No, not on FanFic, on their new corresponding website; . The site was created by the creators of FanFic for authors to post stories that are originally written by them. Instead of movie-based / book-based stories.

Now I warn you...It may take a while for me to post some stories up. But I will...eventually. At first, they may be very rough, considering as I will be posting stories from 7th grade & earlier (I'm in Year8). But they are only a taste, drafts.

_News TWO:_

I will be making my stories much more interactive for you guys. You can review a chapter or PM me to suggest a course of action for my characters to take. Simply label the story, the chapter & _Story Suggestion_ (for example; Behind Glass Doors, Chapter 11-Story Suggetion). Every week, I will read the reviews to choose the best suggestion & use it as an inspiration. A shout-out will go out to the author or reviewer of the idea.

_News THREE:_

I've been wondering whether or not I should turn my HSM story; _After Graduation_, into a YouTube series. Review to help me decide.

Don't forget to **.Subscribe**

Facebook (Friend): Elyza-Edeline Gomez

Facebook Page: **FanFiction-elyza-edeline**

Twitter: elyza_gomez

Myspace: Elyza Gomez

YouTube: TheSunshineAddiction

My DPs will always be the same as my FanFic DP.

By Friending me or adding me or liking the page. I can easily update you on news without these_ annoying_ author's notes.

Hope to hear more of my loyal readers (:


End file.
